Bara Magna (Toa-Mata-Nui)
360px|center "Bara Magna" ist ein Epos von Toa-Mata-nui und erzählt alternative Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Bara Magna. Kapitel 1: Gresh Glatorianer Gresh, Kämpfer des Dschungelstammes auf dem Planeten Bara Magna, befand sich mitten in einem Kampf gegen Malum, Kämpfer des Feuerstammes und Kiina, Kampfer des Wasserstammes. Es war ein harter Kampf, Gresh blockte den Angriff von Malums klaue mit seinem Schild und verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen seinen Kopf. Doch im nächsten Moment kam Kiina an und versuchte Gresh zu boden zu bringen, doch der Krieger des Dschungelstammes entgegnete Kiina mit einer überreifen Thornaxfrucht. Malum war auch wieder auf die beine gekommen und griff Kiina an, dieser entgegnete ihm mit einem Hieb seiner Doppelklinge. Gresh benutzte nun sein Schild als zwei Unterarmklingen und griff Kiina an und warf ihn gegen Malum, im nächsten Moment lagen die beiden Glatorianer vor Gresh welcher ihnen zwei Klingen gegen die Kehle drückte, das hieß dass Gresh den Kampf gewonnen hatte. Der Glatorianer ging siegreich aus der Arena von Tessara raus, eine Oase war für den Dschungelstamm gewonnen. Gresh wanderte durch den Dschungel Tesaras, bis ihm eine Sense entgegen geflogen kam, welcher er blockte. Mit einem Schuss des Thornax-Werfer nach oben brachte er seinen Angreifer vom Baum zu Boden. "Deine Überraschungsattacken waren auch mal besser Vastus.", sagte Gresh spöttisch, mit einem Hauch gewitztheit in der Stimme. "Mag sein, aber so wie du heut in der Arena gekämpft hast, brauch ich es wohl gar nicht erst versuchen gegen dich zu kämpfen.", entgegnete ihm dieser. Die beiden Krieger des Dschungelstammes gingen durch die Region Tessaras bis sie an die Stadt kamen, wo sie sich trennten. Gresh lief und kletterte durch durch die Dschungestadt bis zu seinem Haus, hoch in den Bäumen. An Ort und stelle ruhte er sich aus und ging zum Trainingsberich, ebenfalls hoch in den bäumen, wo er Vastus erneut traf. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht wieder stehen!", sagte er und stürzte sich auf Gresh, dieser Blockte den Angriff und schoss mit seinem Thornax-Werfer, Vastus wich aus, doch Gresh griff erneut an, wurde aber mit einem Schlag von Vastus Sense weggeschleudert. Gresh lies sein Schild fallen und zog sein Schwert vom Rücken, mit welchem er Vastus, durch ein paar eingeübte Schläge entwaffnete und es ihm an die Kehle drückte. "Tja, das hast du nun davon mein Freund.", sagte Gresh und verschwand in den Baumkronen. Kapitel 2: Glatorianer trift Toa Ein Krieger des Wasserstammes namens Tarix, wanderte durch die Wüste Bara Magnas, in der Hoffnung zwei vermisste Agori-Dörfler des Wasserstammes zu finden. Alleine in der Wüste zu sein war gefährlich, selbst für ein Glatorianer wie Tarix, schließlich konnte er ja auch auf Knochenjäger und Rudel von Vorox treffen. Mit seinen Wasserklingen und Thornax-Werfer in der Hand zog er durch die Wüste. Hhhhmmmm...ein Sandsturm zieht wohl auf...ich sollte Unterschlupf in einer Höhle suchen., dachte Tarix als er merkte wie der Wind immer stärker wurde. In einer kleinen, dunklen Höhle schritt Tarix durch die Dunkelheit und setzte sich hinter ein paar große Felsen und hatte so Schutz. Tarix konnte so gut wie gar nichts sehen und hörte ein paar Geräusche, ein paar Schritte um genau zu sein. Als er sich konzentrierte und zwei Füße ein paar Zentimeter vor sich sah, schoss er mit seinem Thornax-Werfer auf die Gestalt und rappelte sich auf. Die Gestalt wollte aufstehen, doch Tarix hielt ihr eine seiner Klingen an die Kehle. Er sah einen grünen Glatorian, nein es war kein Glatorian sonst würde Tarix ihn kennen. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?!", fragte Tarix ungeduldig. Doch er wurde von einem Windstoß weggeschleudert, welcher von der Person kam. Ist der Sandsturm so heftig?, fragte Tarix sich selbst. Doch im nächsten Moment war das Schwert der Person an seiner Kehle. "Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls Fragen! Mein Name ist Lesovikk, ich bin ein....ein Toa und suche hier etwas und wer bist du?!", fragte ihn Lesovikk genau so ungeduldig wie tarix ihn gefragt hat. "Mein Name ist Tarix, ich bin hier weil ich Zuflucht vor dem Sandsturm suche!", sagte Tarix mit Entschlossenheit, "Und ich will dir nichts böses tun, solange du mir nichts böses tun willst!" Lesovikk nahm sein Schwert von Tarix Kehle. "Gut, dann haben wir nichts von einander zu befürchten. Weist du Tarix...ich komme nicht von hier. Ich bin hier um etwas zu finden was meine Heimat retten kann. Würdest du mir bitte helfen?" tarix sah sich Lesovikk noch einmal genau in der Dunkelheit an. "Du scheinst kein schlechten Kern zu haben Lesovikk, ich werde dir helfen, nur sag mir was du suchst!" Lesovikk runzelte die Stirn und sprach:"Ich suche eine Maske...so etwas wie ein Helm...sie ist Gold und strahlt eine große Macht aus, sie trägt den Namen Atorika. Ich weis, dass sie hier sein muss, ich weis nur nicht wo, denn ich kenne mich ja hier auch nicht aus." Tarix überlegte."Hhhmmm...Naja wir benutzen Masken auf unseren Helmen für bestimmte Feste in der Atero-Arena, vielleicht findest du dort mehr, wenn der Sandsturm nachgegeben hat, werde ich dich dort hinführen Lesovikk!", sagte Tarix und die beiden Setzen sich hin und warteten auf das Ende des Sturms. Kapitel 3: Jadekaiser Die Toa wanderten durch die Wüste. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, bis Tarix Lesovikk schließlich fragte:"Bist du eigentlich allein nach Bara Magna gekommen?" Lesovikk antwortete zuerst nicht, dann aber begann er zu sprechen:"Nein, ich war hier mit einem Freund...doch dieser wurde von einem Rudel von bestialischen Kriegern entführt, ob er jetzt noch lebt weis ich nicht." "Vorox.", sagte Tarix. "Wie bitte?", entgegnete ihm Lesovikk. "Vorox, es waren Vorox die deinen Freund entführten. Sie waren einst eine stolze Kriegerrasse, doch nach der großen Katastrophe, welche Bara Magna traf entwickelten sie sich immer mehr zurück und sind nun bestialische, starke Kämpfer." Lesovikk blickte Tarix kurz an und sagte:"Wieso warst du eigentlich hier in der Wüste Tarix?" "Zwei Agori, bei uns Bewohner, wurden entführt, zumindest glaub ich das. Sie waren für einen ganzen Tag in der Wüste und wurden nicht mehr gesehen.", antwortete Tarix. "Vielleicht sind sie verdurstet?", fragte ihn Lesovikk. "Nein, wenn du einen halben Tag als Agori in der Wüste bist kannst du verdurstet sein, bei einem ganzen Tag wurdest du entweder von Knochenjägern oder Vorox entführt." *** Der Toa des Eises namens Jadekaiser lief um sein Leben, hinter ihm waren mehr als vierzig Vorox. Gegen diese hatte nicht mal ein Wesen mit Elementarkräften eine Chance. Er sprang hinter einen Felsen und lud seinen Rhotuka-Rotor mit Eisenergie auf. Als ein paar Vorox an dem Felsen vorbei liefen schoss er und traf genau. Er lief weiter und kämpfte gerade mit seinem Drei-Klingen-Schwert gegen fünf Vorox. Schließlich entschied er sich sie einzufrieren. Mit einem Eissplitterhagel hing er die Vorox ab und lief weiter durch die Wüste. *** Der Glatorianer namens Strakk lief an der Mauer der Stadt Iconox entlang und hielt dort ein wenig Wache. Er ging schließlich eine Treppe runter, welche ihn zum Tor brachte. Er verließ dies und wannte sich den umliegenden Eisdörfern zu. Er wanderte weiter bis er von weite ein weiß-gepanzertes Wesen laufen sah. Es schien ihm ein Glatorianer zu sein, doch er kannte ihn nicht und Strakk kannte jeden Glatorianer vom Eisstamm. Etwas verwirrt lief er dem weiß-gepanzertem Wesen entgegen, doch als er sah, dass dies schwer bewaffnet war, schoss er mit seinem Thornax-Werfer, doch das Wesen wich aus und im nächsten Moment war Strakk ein Eisblock. Kapitel 4: Alte Feinde Lesovikk und Tarix sprangen hinter einen Felsen, weil sie eine Horde Vorox sahen, welche sie wohl möglich noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Doch Lesovikk war wütend und wollte auf die Horde losrennen, doch Tarix heilt ihn zurück mit den Worten:"Wenn du die Angreifst geschieht mit dir das selbe wie mit deinem Freund...oder noch schlimmeres." Lesovikk hockte sich wieder hinter den Felsen als er von hinten eine Stimme hörte:"Dachtest du ich lass dich einfach so gehen Lesovikk?" "Kiani!", sagte Lesovikk mit Zorn in der Stimme und wendete sich dem Toa des Eises zu. "Weist du, ich dachte mir das du die Atorika holen willst, nach all dem was passiert ist, damit kein anderer sie zu schlecten Zwecken benutzt.... Aber Tanma und ich sind dir immer ein Schritt voraus.", sagte Kiani. "Wo ist Tanma?", fragte ihn Lesovikk. "Der sucht nach Jadekaiser. Wir wären auch beinah von der Horde Vorox überrannt wurden, aber dank euch konnten wir uns noch retten", lachte Kiani vor sich hin. Doch durch einen Windstoß von Lesovikk wurde er zu Boden geschleudert. "Wer ist das?", fragte Tarix Lesovikk. "Ein...alter Bekannter...ein Feind." Kiani sprang sofort wieder auf und schoss mit Eissplittern, welche von Tarix, durch einen Schuss mit dem Thornax-Werfer geblockt wurden. "Halt dir die Ohren zu!", flüsterte Lesovikk zu Tarix, was Tarix auch tat. Lesovikk benutzte die Kraft seiner Kanohi Faxon und nahm die Kraft eines Klakk an um so einen Powerschrei zu erzeugen, welcher Kiani wieder zu Boden gehen ließ. Doch diesen Powerschrei konnten auch die Vorox hören, welche nun auf Kiani zu rannten, da Lesovikk und Tarix schon verschwunden waren. Kiani aktivierte seine Huna und verschwand ebenfalls, die Vorox irrten noch durch die Gegend, doch fanden nichts. Kiani versuchte den Toa und den Glatorianer zu finden, doch schaffte es nicht mehr und kehrte in eine andere Richtung um. Er folgte einem Fluss und kam an einer Stadt an, welche anscheinend an einem See lag und mit lauter Ga-Matoranern bewohnt war, nachdem Kiani sich das genauer ansah, bemerkte er dass es keine Ga-matoraner sondern Agori vom Wasserstamm waren. *** Glatorianer Gresh war in Atero angekommen. Ein weiterer Kampf erwartete ihn, gegen einen Skrall! Seine Chancen waren nicht sehr hoch, aber an Aufgeben dachte er niemals. Er betrat die Arena in Atero und wurde von den Agori verschiedener Stämme bejubelt, die Agori des Steinstammes waren wohl die einzigen welche den Skrall bejubelten aber laut genug waren sie, dass man es hörte. Kapitel 5: Kämpfe der Ehre Tanma, Toa des Lichts war in der Stadt Roxtus, Stadt der Skrall. Er stand ruhig vor dem Thron des Anführers Tuma, der Elite-Skrall hatte Tanma zu sich bringen lassen weil Tanma laut den Skrall starke Kräfte hatte. Sie sollten in einfangen was ihnen nicht gelang, jedoch ging Tanma freiwillig da er sich so einen Hinweis auf die Atorika erhoffte. Tuma fing an zu sprechen:"Man sagt mir du seist von großer Macht und ich erkenne das du nicht von hier kommst." "Ihr habt recht Tuma, ich komme nicht von hier. Ich bin hier weil ich etwas suche, etwas das mir helfen sollte." "Und das wäre?", fragte ihn Tuma neugierig. "Namen und Bezeichnungen haben von weniger Bedeutung.", entgegnete dieser. Tuma schaute ihn zuerst misstrauisch an und sagte schließlich:"Nun denn, wenn du es so sagst soll es so sein, ich gebe dir eine Patrouille aus Skrall auf deinem Weg mit, damit du mehr Erfolg hast.", sagte Tuma und verließ den Saal. *** Gresh schoss mit seinem Thornax-Werfer auf seinen Gegner, einen Skrall. Der Skrall war ein harter Gegner für Gresh und sagte:"Wenn ich dich besiege erlange ich mir endlich einen Namen!" Gresh lachte und sprach:"Nun ihr Skrall seid so oder so ein Niemand, also wollen wir es auch dabei belassen!" Und trat dem Skrall ins Gesicht, so das dieser zu Boden stürzte und seinen Helm verlor. Gresh nahm das Schwert des Skralls mit dem daran befestigten, geladenen Thornax-Werfer und hielt es an die Kehle des Skrall. "Gib auf!", sagte Gresh mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme. Der Skrall zog Gresh die Beine weg und nahm sich das Schild von Gresh und seins. Während der Skrall nun mit zwei scharfen Schildern bewaffnet war, war Gresh es mit einem Schwert und zwei Thornax-Werfern. Der Skrall versuchte Gresh zu schlagen doch dieser wich aus und schoss mit beiden Thornax-Werfern präzise und genau so, dass sie genau von dem Skrall gegen einander aufprallen und den Skrall so durch die Explosion wegschleudern. Der Skrall verlor beide Schilder und trug so nur noch seine Rüstung, wenn auch ohne Helm. Gresh warf einen Dolch nach dem Skrall, welcher ihn an der Wange eine Narbe verpasste, der Skrall hatte verloren und Gresh gewonnen. Der Skrall wischte das Blut, welches von seiner Wange tropfte ab und sah Gresh finster an, welcher nur lächelte. "Damit ich dich erkenne, schließlich bist du der erste Skrall den ich besiegte, deshalb auch ein kleines Andenken. Auf ein wiedersehen, sofern du dann noch lebst!", sprach der Krieger des Dschungels gelassen. Gresh gewann erneut Ressourcen für Tesara. *** Der Toa des Eises namens Jadekaiser hatte den Glatorianer Strakk wieder "entfrohren". Strakk war von seiner Kraft begeistert und hieß ihn in Iconox willkommen, um so von ihm zu erlernen wie man diese Fähigkeiten beherrscht(er wusste ja nicht was Elementarkräfte sind). Jadekaiser erklärte ihm kurz die Lage und Strakk entschloss sich ihm zu helfen, wenn er ihn in einem Kampf ohne seine besonderen Kräfte besiegen würde. Jadekaiser warf seinen Rhotuka-Rotoren-Werfer zur Seite und Strakk seinen Thornax-Werfer ebenfalls und der Kampf begann als sich die Klingen der beiden kreuzten. Kapitel 6: Die richtige Unterstützung? Gresh war in Atero mit ein paar Glatorianern, seinem Freund Tarix und dessen mysteriöser Begleiter namens Lesovikk. Lesovikk und Tarix schilderten den anderen Glatorianern die Lage, es bestand nun die Frage in wie weit man Lesovikk helfen würde die Kanohi Atorika zu finden. Du Glatorianer wussten nicht viel von der Atorika aber der Glatorinaer des Eisstammes Certavus, wusste dass die Skrall einst ein leuchtendes und machtausstrahlendes Objekt in ihren Besitz brachten, sie wussten jedoch nichts damit anzufangen und versuchen heute noch heraus zu finden was es damit auf sich hat. Lesovikk war fest davon überzeugt, dass dies die legendäre Kanohi Atorika sein muss. "Also los, wir müssen sie diesen Skrall abnehmen! Kommt!", sagte Lesovikk und wollte den Raum verlassen, drehte sich jedoch um als er merkte, dass keiner der Glatorianer ihm folgte. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Lesovikk, die Glatorianer schwiegen zuerst. "Weist du Lesovikk...diese Skrall...sind ziemlich viele und auch noch sehr stark. Wenn du ein Rudel von Vorox schon stark fandest, willst du erst gar nicht in die Stadt der Skrall kommen." Lesovikk verstand nun, die Glatorianer wollten ihm helfen, wussten jedoch, dass es Selbstmord wäre. "Gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit?", fragte Lesovikkk verzweifelt. Die Glatorianer schüttelten ihren Kopf, bis auf den Glatorianer namens Gelu, welcher sagte:"Nun ja, es gibt eine...", sie anderen Glatorianer schauten ihn verwundert an, "Doch sie ist sehr schwer zu erreichen und sehr gefährlich." "Was?!", fragte lesovikk laut. "Vorox!", antwortete Gelu. Die anderen Glatorianer schauten ihn schockiert an. "Du willst dich mit diesen Bestien verbünden?" "Ja, es geht nicht nur um das was unser Freund hier will, sondern auch um das was wir wollen! Wir müssen die Skrall besiegen und nur mit den Vorox können wir das schaffen!", sprach Gelu. Ackar erhob das Wort:"Ich gebe Gelu Recht! Die Vorox waren einst eine stolze Kriegerrasse und ich glaub tief in ihrem Innersten wollen sie das sein!" Die Glatorianer stimmten ihm zu und Lesovikk konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, schließlich sagte er:"Also gut, ich muss meinen Freund finden, ohne ihn werden wir das auch nicht schaffen!" "Dann gehe ich mit dir!", sagte Gresh, "Malum, Ackar und Certavus und Kiina werden versuchen die Vorox zu unseren Verbündeten zu machen, während Tarix und Gelu alle anderen Glatorianern zusammen trommeln, damit diese und auch unterstützen!" "ich danke euch!", sagte Lesovikk mit Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. "Dann los!" *** Jadekaiser hatte den Kampf gegen Strakk gewonnen, Strakk war bereit ihm zu helfen. "Nun dann werden wir nach Atero reisen und uns weitere Unterstützung von den anderen Glatorianern holen!" "Einverstanden,!", sagte Jadekaiser und folgte Strakk aus Iconox hinaus. Die beiden wanderten durch die Wüste und mussten sich unterdessen mit ein paar Knochenjägern abmühen, welche sie aber auch überwältigen konnten, indem JAdekaiser sie einfrohr. "Schnell!", rief Jadekaiser, "In so einer warmen Wüste kann das Eis schnell schmelzen also los!" Kapitel 7: Eine Frage der Zeit... Certavus führte seine Truppe gegen ein Rudel Vorox an, mit dem er sich eigentlich verbünden wollte, aber das war alles andere als leicht. Bei Vorox heißt es:Zuerst angreifen, dann fragen! Das mussten die vier Glatorianer erleben, doch sie waren gut gewappnet. "Tja, das hat man davon, wenn man sich mit Bestien verbünden will!", grummelte Malum vor sich hin. "Sieh es so Malum, es könnte uns schlimmer gehen, stell dir mal vor all diese Vorox wären Skrall!", entgegnete Ackar. Kiina lachte und sagte:"Bedankt, dass wir hier sind weil wir einen Krieg mit den Skrall führen wollen!" Malum seufzte und reif laut aus:"Aufhören!" Die Vorox und seine Verbündeten Glatorainer drehten sich verwirrt zu ihm um, "Ihr Vorox! Bringt mich zu eurem Stammesführer, oder eurem Rudelführer!" Der Rudelführer trat hervor und die Glatorianer erwarteten primitive Wörter mit einer bestialischen Stimme, doch es war anders:"Was kann ich für euch tun?", sagte er mit einer sanften, aber auch starken Stimme. "Wir wollen uns mit euch verbünden!", antwortet ihm Certavus, "Gegen die Skrall!" Der Anführer lachte:"Wieso sollten wir euch gegen die Skrall helfen?" "Weil wir alle und auch ihr frei sein wollt! Es werden oft Vorox von den Skrall oder den Kochenjägern gefangen genommen, wollt ihr euch das bieten lassen? Wart ihr es nicht, die einst eine starke und stolze Kriegerrasse waren?" *** Gresh, Lesovikk, Jadekaiser und Strakk trafen nun aufeinander. "Wie bitte?! Ihr wollt gegen die Skrall kämpfen, so gut wie keiner von uns hat es geschafft gegen einen zu kämpfen, es wäre Selbstmord Rostus anzugreifen!", sagte Strakk laut. "Nein wäre es nicht! Wir haben mächtige Verbündete, nämlich unsere beiden Freunde und wir haben eine Streitmacht, die Vorox!", sagte Gresh obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Plan mit den Vorox überhaupt funktionieren würde. "Die Vorox? Wie habt ihr es geschafft sie auf unsere Seite zu bringen?" "Naja, das waren Certavus, Ackar, Malum und Kiina." "Also gut, ich bin dabei.", sagte Strakk seufzent. Lesovikk erhob das Wort:"Nun gut, lasst uns nach Atero gehen!" Gresh machte große Augen in Richtung von Strakk, Strakk drehte sichum und erschrak. "Skrall! Eine Patrullie Skrall!" Die beiden Glatorainer feuerten mit ihren Thornax-Werfern explosive Thornax-Früchte auf die Patroullie und rannten um ihr Leben. Lesovikk löste einen Zyklon aus und verschaffte ihnen Zeit, während Jadekaiser eine Eiswand erschuf um die Skrall zu bremsen. Auf ihren Felsentieren reiteten sie schneller als die vier Kämpfer laufen konnten und kamen so immer näher. Jadekaiser erschuf eine Reihe von Eissäulen, vor den Skrall, welche genau dagegen rasten. *** Gelu stand vor den anderen skeptischen Glatorianern, auch Tarix war an seiner Seite, die Idee ein Angriff auf die Skrall zu starten hatte es schon in sich, Vastus war sofort dabei, auch der ehemalige Anhänger des Steinstammes Stronius, wlecher selbst ein Skrall war, aber nun eine andere Rüstung und andere Waffen hatte, schloss sich dieser Idee an, doch um den Plan um zu setzen brauchten sie alle Glatorianer und diese zu überzeugen war schwer. "Wir wollen uns alle befreien, wir müssen die Skrall besiegen! Wenn wir es nicht jetzt tun, werden sie uns besiegen!" Die Glatorianer mussten Tarix recht geben, es verlangte ihre Pflicht, doch es war eine harte Entscheidung. Gelu sprach:"Bedenkt, wir haben Unterstützung! Wir können sie besiegen, aber auch nur wenn wir zusammen arbeiten!" Die Glatorianer gaben Gelu auch recht und waren nun überzeugt in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Kapitel 8: Angriff auf Roxtus Gresh benutze seinen Thornax-Werfer und holte einen Skrall von seinem Felsentier herunter, er lud sofort nach, aber diesmal mit einer explosiven Thornax-Frucht. Er wartete ab und schoss im richtigem Moment, aber mehr als vier Skrall konnte er damit auch nicht überwältigen. Strakk zog einen Dolch aus scharfem, harten Eis hervor und warf ihn gegen die Skrall, während Jadekaiser mit seiner Eislanze einen Hagel aus Eisplittern auf die Skrall herab rieseln lies, doch die Srkall wurden immer schneller. Lesovikk nahm sein zweites Schwert und kreuzte sie und erschuf einen Sandsturm, der immer stärker wurde, so dass die Skrall glaubten es sei ein echter. Sie hängten die Skrall ab und sahen auch schon aus der Ferne die Tore der Arena Magna. Am Tor angekommen betraten sie die Arena Magna und sahen in der Mitte der Arena die ganzen Glatorianer, welche sie im Krieg gegen die Skrall unterstützen wollen. Auch Agori in Fahrzeugen hatten sich angesammelt, aber es waren keine Vorox zu sehen, auch jetzt emerkten die zwei Toa und die zwei Glatorianer, dass die Glatorianer fehlten, welche die Vorox zu ihren verbündeten machen sollten, aber sie hofften, dass diese nur Verspätung hatten. "Seit ihr bereit?!", rief Gelu mit voller Kraft aus und ein großes "JA!" bekam er zurück. "Gut, dann lasst uns in die Schlacht für unsere Freiheit ziehen!" Die Glatorianer und Gaori in ihren Fahrzeugen stürmten aus der Arena Magna in die Wüste heraus, auf dem Weg in die Stadt Roxtus und sie hatten einen eisernen Willen und hatten das Gefühl, dass sie nichts stoppen konnte. Gresh ritt auf einem Spikit, welches er gut zähmen konnte. Die Bewohner von Tesera hatten nicht so viele Probleme mit Spikit wie die von Roxtus oder anderen Städten. Sie ritten und liefen und fuhren sich ihren Weg nach Roxtus und hinter ihnen hörten sie ein unglaublich lautes Gebrüll und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie eine riesige Herde von Vorox, angeführt von Certavus, Ackar, Malum und Kiina. Und als Roxtus schon aus der Ferne zu sehen war, konnte man die Angst der Skrall schon wahrnehmen und die Schlacht hatte von diesem Moment an begonnen. Kapitel 9: Schlacht um Bara Magna Die Schlacht hatte begonnen, Gresh stürmte voran, mit seinem Schild blockierte er einen Angriff eines Skrall, mit seinem Thornax-Werfer schoss er auf einen Zweiten. Jetzt bekam er es mit fünf Skrall auf einmal zu tun, er wirbelte mit seinem scharfen Schild wild um sich und streckte so zwei Skrall nieder, dem vierten nahm er die Waffe ab und benutze sie selbst um diesen zu köpfen, der fünfte musste spüren, wie es war wenn man ein rotierendes Skrall-Schild gegen den Halz kriegt. Gresh lief voran und unterstützte Tarix gegen eine Meute von Stein-Agori und einen Knochenjäger, Tarix blockte mit seiner einen Wasserklinge und schoss mit seinem Thornax-Werfer auf den Knochenjäger, welcher darauf von seinem Felsenross viel. Gresh teilte sein Schild in zwei Klingen und hielt sich die Stein-Agori vom Leib. Er sprang auf das Felsenross und stach es in die Augen, während Tarix die Kehle des Felsenross aufschlitze. Sieben Skrall liefen auf die beiden Glatorianer zu, aber vier davon wurden von den Vorox von hinten getötet. Die anderen drei wurden von hinten von Vastus und Malum getötet. Tarix fragte aufgeregt Malum:"Wie habt ihr die Vorox dazu gebrahct für uns zu kämpfen?" Malum lachte und sagte:"Certavus bekämpfte und besiegte ihren Anführer, um die Vorox zu leiten musste ich diesen noch töten, Certavus und ich sind nun Anführer der Vorox!" Tarix musste lachen, unterbrach dieses aber als er einen Angriff von einem Skrall blockte. Vastus kämpfte mit seiner Sense gegen zwei Skrall und entwaffnete einen von ihnen. Der eine Skrall schoss mit seinem Thornax-Werfer, aber Vastus schmiss den anderen Skrall davor, so dass die Steinharte Thornax-Frucht den Kopf des Skrall traf. Mit seinem Thornax-Werfer besiegte Vastus auch den anderen Skrall. Gresh und Tarix kämpften sich voran, Gresh schwang die eine seiner Dschungelklingen gegen den Torso eines Skrall, welcher zusammen brach, Tarix Wasserklinge tat den Rest. Gresh kletterte auf einen Felsen, um sich einen Überblick auf die Schlacht zu verfassen, doch eine Thornax-Frucht holte ihn wieder runter. Gresh landete genau auf einem Felsenross und stieß den Knochenjäger runter auf die Klinge eines Skrall. Gresh versuchte das Felsenross zu kontrollieren, doch es war zu wild, also ließ er es einfach wild umher laufen. Es trampelte dabei vier Skrall um, welche am Boden von den Vorox nieder gemetzelt wurden. Gresh sprang ab und feuerte eine explosive Thornax-Frucht auf das Felsenross, welches gegen ein kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehendes Haus viel und dieses logischer Weise zum Einsturz brachte. Gresh traf auf Jadekaiser, welche seine Eislanze benutzte um sechs Skrall in einem Eisblock einzusperren. Er steckte die Lanze weg und zog seine Eisarmbrust hervor und feuerte einen Elementarstrahl auf ein Knochenjäger mit Felsenross. jadekaiser stürmte voran und Gresh gab ihm Rückendeckung. Die beiden Stürmten in ein großes, wichtig aussehendes Gebäude und trafen dort auf eine Meute Skrall, welche jedoch schnell besiegt wurde. In dem Gebäude trafen die beiden Krieger auch Lesovikk, welcher ihnen erklärte, dass dies eines der Hauptgebäude in Roxtus war und sich wohl möglicher Weise auch Tuma hier befände. Auch Strakk trafen sie auf dem Weg, doch der Weg ging nur nach Unten, bis sie sich schon beinahe in einem Tunnelsystem befanden. Gresh, Lesovikk, Strakk und Jadekaiser kamen in einem großen beleuchteten Saal an, indem ein großes Becken mit silberner Flüssigkeit drin war, welcher starke Macht ausstrahlte. Auch fast alle anderen Glatorianer waren hier angekommen, doch am Ende des Saales standen Tuma, Tanma, Kiani und drei Dutzend Skrall, welche sie anscheinend schon erwarteten. Kapitel 10: Kampf um die Atorika Tuma lachte finster. Den Glatorianern gefror das Blut in den Adern, doch Lesovikk fiel sofort etwas auf: Tuma hielt irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken, etwas was leuchtete, etwas das Macht ausstrahlte. Lesovikk war sich sicher, das musste die Kanohi Atorika sein. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, aber bevor er sich bewegen konnte zielten schon die Skrall mit ihren Thornax-Werfern auf ihn und seine Verbündeten. Die Glatorianer zielten ebenfalls, Jadekaiser nahm seine Eisarmbrust zur Hand und das Gefecht begann. Lesovikk nutzte seine Elementarkräfte um die Thornax-Früchte der Skrall abzuwehren und die der Glatorianer zu beschleunigen. Tanma zog seine Lanze hervor und schoss damit auf Lesovikk, ein Bündel aus Licht brachte den Toa ins Schwanken, jedoch lies er sich dadurch nicht besiegen und zog sein zweites Schwert hervor. Er versuchte ein Tornado auszulösen, doch eine Kugel aus Licht traf ihn. Lesovikk musste sich das Gefecht ansehen, doch er stand auf und erschuf Windböen und brachte Tanma aus der Fassung. Auf der rechten Seite des Beckens lieferten sich Kiani und Jadekaiser einen harten Kampf ab. Mit ihren Eiskräften konnten sie sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen, also war es ein Klingenkampf. mit seinem Frostschwert und seiner Eislanze kämpfte er gegen Kiani und dessen Eisäxte. Kiani frohr jedoch noch einmal den Boden unter Jadekaiser ein welche ausrutschte und hinfiel, Kiani nutzte die Gelegenheit und stürmte auf den kämpfenden Tuma zu und entriss ihm die Atorika. Tuma wollte ihn angreifen doch Tuma rutsche ebenfalls auf dem gefrorenen Boden aus, jedoch passierte etwas unerwartetes. Tuma wollte sich irgendwo festhalten doch er konnte sich nicht beschützen, mit einem ängstigen Blick fiel Tuma in das große Becken, der energisierten Protodermis. Alle blieben still stehen, Lesovikk und die anderen Toa wussten genau über energisierte Protodermsi bescheid, doch die Glatorianer und Skrall kannten auch schon die vielen Mythen. Denn es waren ihre Vorfahren, welche die Teilung Spherus Magna durch die energisierte Protodermsi miterleben mussten. War es nun Tumas Schicksaal verwandelt zu werden? Oder würde er einfach zerstört werden? Alle hofften das letztere, denn man konnte nicht entscheiden in was man verwandelt werden würde. Die Protodermis strahlte auf. Eine minute passierte nichts, doch dann fing die Protodermis an zu brodeln und zwei Hörner erhoben sich, mit ihnen ein großer Kopf mit zwei roten, leuchtenden, bösen Augen und einem großen und scharfen Gebiss. Auch jetzt erhoben sich zwei weitere dieser Köpfe und mit ihnen ein langer Hals, jetzt sah man immer mehr, den Torso, die Flügel und den großen Stachelschwanz. Niemand würde mehr diesen Anblick vergessen, den Anblick des riesigen, großen, drachenähnlichen Monsters namens Tuma! Tuma lachte, seine Stimme hatte sich stark verändert und wurde unheimliche und mächtiger den je. "Ich danke euch! Ihr habt mir diese neue Gestalt ermöglicht! Nun werde ich ganz Bara Magna beherrschen! Tuma wurde von einem hagel aus Eissplittern getroffen, jedoch schien es ihm nichts aus zu machen. Er drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Eissplitter kamen und sah Kiani. Er lachte und ergriff mit einem seiner vier Arme Kiani, welcher ihn ängstlich ansah, jedoch hatte er die Atorika nicht mehr bei sich, Tuma schoss aus einem seiner Mäuler einen Energiestrahl, welcher von Kiani nichts, nicht mal mehr Asche, sondern gar nichts übrig lies. Epilog Die Toa und Glatorianer waren Fassungslos, auch die Skrall hatten vor ihrem "neuem" Herrscher Angst, jedoch machte es ihnen Hoffnung, dass Tuma auf ihrer Seite war...oder sie auf seiner. Lesovikk erzeugte einen Zyklon um Tuma abzulenken, während Jadekaiser ihn mit Eisplittern beschoss. Die Glatorianer schossen mit explosiven Thornax-Früchten auf Tuma und die Skrall, jedoch hatte sich die Situation nicht zum Guten gewandt. Tanma stand reglos da, was sollte er tun? Sollte er sich Tuma anschließen und die Macht der Atorika für sich gewinnen, oder sollte er den beiden Toa Lesovikk und Jadekaiser und den Glatorianern helfen? Er erinnerte sich an das Königreich des großen Geistes, er erinnerte sich an Matoro, welcher sich im Kampf gegen Teridax geopfert hatte, er dachte auch an den Takanuva aus dem anderen Universum und an Turaga Takanuva. Jetzt wurde ihm seine Bestimmung klar, er lud seine Avohkii-Lanze auf und schoss mit Lichtlaserstrahlen auf Tuma. Er feuerte Lichtkugeln auf die Skrall und blendete sie. Doch dann fiel ihm die Atorika ins Visier, wie sie von einem Skrall aufgehoben wurde. Er feuerte eine Lichtkugel auf den Skrall , welcher sie fallen lies, die Atorika landete genau vor den Füßen von Gresh. Tanma weis nicht woher, aber irgendwoher bekam er ein starkes Wissen, er wusste nicht woher, vielleicht war es seine innere Stimme oder die Atorika selbst, aber er bekam es. Er sah Gresh an, welcher die Atorika aufhob und rief ihm zu:"Gresh! Die Maske! Benutz sie! Tötet Tuma damit!" Gresh starte ihn mit großen Augen an und antwortete:"Das kann ich doch nicht, du weist ich bin kein Toa wie du! Ich kann sowas nicht!" Tanma wich den Attacken der Skrall aus und entgegnete:"Du warst schon immer zu weit mehr bestimmt! Du kannst es schaffen!" Gresh zögerte, sollte er es wirklich wagen? Würde es Konsequenzen haben? Was sollte er tun. Er sah wie Tuma wieder einen großen Feuerball aus seinem Mund schleuderte, und schon lud er sein Maul erneut mit großer Energie auf, Tuma wollte losfeuern, doch genau in diesem Moment setzte Gresh die Kanohi Atorika auf... Category:Epos Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui